


Little Red Hood

by ELaindee



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaindee/pseuds/ELaindee
Summary: A spin on Little Red Riding Hood featuring characters from TVD/TO. AU, Halloween one shot.





	Little Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Here is a oneshot in honor of the day, enjoy!
> 
> A bit of background info: AU Rebekah and Elijah are both werewolves born from two turned werewolves.They are know as pureblood. In this story, people can be turned into werewolves by being scratched (like the tv series Being Human) and can also be born as a werewolf. At this point in their history purebloods are more dominate than turned werewolves who are considered half breed. The halfbreeds side more with humans than purebloods.

“Rebekah, please heed my warnings,” Elijah began.

Rebekah stood from the kitchen table to stand before her brother, who was leaning in the doorway of the room.

“Dear Brother,” she began capturing his hands in hers. “I do not understand why you would make such a deal with the humans,” she stated with a huff.

“To bring peace, Rebekah, it is not a difficult concept. There is too much blood being shed, and they are our people as well,” he replied.

“We are of pureblood, we have no ties to the humans,” she countered.

With a gentle shake of his head Elijah tried to get his sister to see reason, “We may be of pureblood but our parents were once humans,” he said.

“And when father ruled, he denounced his former human life because of the treatment he received from those he once called family. So why now brother, should we welcome them in again when they’ve shunned us for so long?” she asked

“The views of our elders and theirs are no longer relevant. They understand that those before us did not court the life of a lycan that it was thrust upon them,” he replied.

Taking her hands from his, and shaking her head in disbelief she began, “Do they truly understand that? Or is this because of your half breed lover? Father would be appalled,” she said.

“The half breeds still cling to their human lives and ways! And the humans they are inferior to us, and that is the way they shall remain, why are you trying to give them equal footing,” she questioned haughty.

“Rebekah please,” Elijah begged “You are courting death, we have already agreed not to hunt on their lands or their people,” he began.

“I will not temper my nature, I will hunt as I please!” she yelled stepping around him, heading to front door of their home.

“Then I must warn you sister,” he began following behind her “The humans may appear inferior or weak to you but they are protected by things beyond your nature,” he added.

“Save the childhood folklore of ‘ _otherworldly human protecting gobblings_ ’ for someone else,” she replied strippng from her dress, preparing to change for a hunt.

 She stepped out in the cool air, just as her bones begin to crunch and adjust to what she called her true form. Once her transformation was complete she stretched her body out, tilting her head to the sky reveling in how good it felt to be rid of her human mask. Seeing that sun was beginning to set she dash off. It would be dark soon and her chances of finding what she was now forbidden to hunt would be slim once the sun went down.

Watching his sister run into the forest that surrounded their home Elijah yelled a final warning to her.

“Beware the red hood, dear sister!”

 

Rebekah had heard the story of red hooded monster that lured werewolves who hunted or intended to harm humans, to their deaths. She had never been scared by it, feeling that there was nothing on earth more superior to her kind.

 Running closer to borders of the forest she hears moving nearby.  She runs to to a clearing where there was a local path that lead to the small town just beyond her home, she sees a small girl with a basket picking flowers.

As if sensing Rebekah the little girl turns to face her.

“Oh my, I’ve never seen a wolf as big as you!”  she exclaims standing to walk unafraid toward Rebekah.

The girl who looked no older than ten kept walking toward Rebekah starting at her intensely with bright jade eyes before she spoke again.

“Are you hunting? Seems a bit far from where my grams says that your kind hunts,” she continued coming to a stop in front of Rebekah.

_“Such a naive child,”_ Rebekah thought as the girl moved closer to her and reached out her small brown hand to caress her jet black fur.

“Beautiful wolf why are you this far?” the small girl questioned. “I am off to visit my grams. She is sick and my mother has sent me to take her soups and medicine,” the child said as she continued to stroke her fur.

“ I’m excited because this is my first trip alone, I’ve even wore my new red hood, for this special trip!” she continued excitedly.

Rebekah was confused and stunned by this child. She would not smell any fear wafting from her; the child’s heartbeat was steady, as if she was still just simply picking flowers. All she could smell was calm and a hint of lavender when the wind whip her curly dark hair about.

The child must have sensed her confusion because she asked, “Beautiful wolf are you lost?  Maybe you should turn around and go home beautiful wolf,” she stated gently, ending her caress and bringing her hand back to her side.

“Or maybe you can follow me to my gram's’ house. She can give you directions back to your land. She lives alone in a small cabin surrounded by weeping willows, just along this path,” the little girl replied pointing to a path that Rebekah had never seen before. She would have been more concerned if not for her hunger which had overpowered her common sense, at hearing that there was a feeble old woman alone, ready for easy pickings.

 

_“So naïve,”_ Rebekah thought as she charged off toward the cabin the little girl described. _“A weak old woman would be such a filling meal and when the child arrives not only will see what a grave mistake she’d made by being so forthcoming but she’ll also make for quite the desert,”_ she thought as she approached the cabin.

Sensing no one around but one slow heartbeat coming from inside she began to look for a way in. Seeing an open window, she jumps through quietly as not to alarm the old woman yet.

“Bonnie, my dear grandchild is that you?” she hears from the bedroom of the cabin.

 Stalking into the bedroom Rebekah prepares to pounce on the old woman and state her hunger only to be startled by the sight of the child in the red hood standing in the middle of an empty room.

_“How?”_ thought Rebekah as the child stood in front of her smiling.

All the alarm bells that she previously brushed off could no longer be ignored as a feeling of dread and and fear like she had never experienced before creeped up her spine. She was watched on in stunned horror as the little girl transformed right before her eyes.

Growing to triple her size in height, as black veins crawled across her brown skin. Horns burst through the skin of her forehead, her fingers and feet turning into talon like claws and her eyes were no longer jade in color but pitch black. She still smiled but now her teeth looked razor sharp. As her transformation completed she was still cloaked in the red hood that now seem to be apart of her.

Rebekah stood frozen in fear.

“You should have heeded your brothers warnings beautiful wolf,” the red hooded demon said devouring Rebekah before she had the chance to fight or flee.


End file.
